


The Morning After

by HMS AUs (HMSquared)



Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [10]
Category: Original Work, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hugs, Mutual Pining, Not Happy, Past Rape/Non-con, Pre-Slash, Rape Aftermath, Talking, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMS%20AUs
Summary: Dean wakes up to find things have drastically changed.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Randy Orton
Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401376
Kudos: 3





	The Morning After

Dean’s eyes slowly fluttered open. He blinked, taking in the ceiling.

Everything hurt. His fingers and elbow were bandaged, an ice pack on his chest. Dean sat up and looked around.

He was lying in an office of some kind. The sofa was brown and just starting to mold. There were windows; stumbling to his feet, Dean looked down and saw a warehouse.

He could smell bacon wafting up the stairs. Dean returned to a sitting position, blinking.

Randy opened the office door, plate in hand. He trembled slightly, passing the meal into Dean’s hands.

“Bacon and eggs. I hope you like them.” His voice sounded flat, deflated. Dean watched him, concerned.

“You alright?”

“Please eat.” There was an edge to Randy’s voice. Nodding, Dean rose the fork to his mouth and took a bite of egg. He smiled.

“Not the best eggs I’ve ever had, but they’re good.” Randy nodded in appreciation.

“How much do you remember?” Dean slowly chewed, thinking.

“This bright light came barreling toward me. I didn’t feel the impact at all. And then I crawled to my feet. Nothing after that.”

“You broke all of your fingers and two ribs. Your left elbow was also dislocated.” Dean narrowed his eyes. Setting the plate aside, he patted the sofa.

“Sit.”

“Pardon?”

“Come sit and tell me what’s wrong.” Randy nodded, trembling. He sat down with shaking hands, not meeting Dean’s eyes.

“After I fixed you, I went upstairs and slept. We were in the apartment still.” Dean nodded. “I…” Randy shook his head. “Someone broke in.”

“But it was more than just a simple break in, huh?” Randy loudly inhaled. It took him a solid minute to answer.

“I was raped.” The words came out in harsh breaths. Dean’s eyes widened, stunned.

“Who?” Randy shook his head in tears.

“I don’t want to go there.” The room fell silent. “Do you know why I joined the Authority?”

“No.”

“Hunter told me we’d take down the bad guys. Restore some order to Vegas. I just didn’t realize that meant getting rid of everyone.” Randy looked at the floor. He began to sob, shutting his eyes.

After another minute, Randy reached over and pulled Dean into a hug. The ginger accepted it, holding his friend as he cried.

“I’m sorry for being clingy.”

“Don’t be.” Dean tightened his grip. “Stay as long as you need.” Randy tearfully laughed.

“You’re a lot different than the brash cop I first met.”

“Yeah, well, getting shot seven times by your best friend does that.” Randy nodded. Dean looked at him and swallowed. “Do you want me to stay for a while?”

“I would like that.”

They didn’t confess their feelings verbally that day. But physically and emotionally, the signs were all there.


End file.
